Lavender Flower: Unedited
by sinful innocence
Summary: Complete. First 10 chapters were posted all at once. Sesshomaru x Older Rin. Sesshomaru saves Rin from the whirlpool she was pulled into, and she comes back...changed. SxR
1. The Enticing FLower

This is the Unedited version of Lavender Flower. This version will have an additional chapter on the end that will contain adult content. If you do not wish to read such then you can read an edited version in the 'T' rating section.

In this chapter Rin is still a young girl, but she will be older later.

A full moon was hovering in the sky above. Its light sneaking past the trees and giving the forest a dim glow. The sound of leaves crumbling below feet could be heard. One set belonged to a magnificent being. His long, uneven hair was the most innocent white, and his face was that of an angel. Yet, one look into his eyes would have you crouching in fear and begging for mercy. The two being following this demon were much less intimidating, if even at all so. There was a small green toad-like creature carrying a staff with the face of a woman on ones side and an old man on the other. Behind him was a large reptilian creature with two heads. Atop of it sat the only human in the group. A young girl who radiated with joy and innocence. With large care free brown eyes and long silky black hair.

" I did not! You lie master Jaken!" The young girl shouted to the small, green toad.

" You did so! I saw you with my own eyes!" Jaken shouted back

" Well then you must be blind!"

" Why you foul human!"

The leader of the group suddenly halted his movements, causing the same reaction to all those following. " Uh, wha what is it milord?" Jaken asked nervously.

" We will stay here for the night." Sesshomaru replied without acknowledging him. " Rin."

When Rin heard her name she sat up straight with eagerness. " Yes milord?"

" There is a stream down that hill. Take Ah-Un to it."

"Yes milord!" Rin then hopped off Ah-Un and lead him down to the stream. After she had gone Sesshomaru began to walk away. As he kept walking he called over his shoulder, " Jaken."

" Yes milord?"

" Start a fire." He coldly demanded

" Right!" And with that Jaken headed off into the forest.

Rin was now sitting on the edge of the stream, dangling her feet into the water as Ah-Un drank from it. She was smiling at her reflection and humming a cheerful tune, most likely about her lord. When she heard Ah-Un snorting she looked up to him. " What is it Ah-Un?" He was looking cautiously at something floating towards them. Rin squinted her eyes to see the object, and when it came closer into view she smiled.

It was nothing more than a mere flower. Of course, the flower itself was nothing mere to Rin. It was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. It was a pale lavender with four large petals and a yellow center. Rin ignored Ah-Un's concern about it and bent on her knees, preparing to catch it when it floated by. When it came closer she stuck her arm out after it. She knew at this length she wouldn't even be close, so she leaned even further over the edge. She still wasn't close enough, and she let out a frustrated grunt and tried to stretch further. That did it. As the flower came in reach she caught it. Her smile was nearly half the size of her face and she let out a joyous laugh.  
However, she did not laugh for too long. She was still foolishly hanging over the stream and had not noticed the current picking up in pace. She looked upstream to see a large whirlpool advancing on her. She shrieked and tried to move away but it was too late. The wind the whirlpool was drawing in was too strong for her to pull away from. " Ah-Un!" She screamed, but the beast was too frantic from the winds that it could do nothing. The wind finally forced her into the water, and she was spun harshly around in it. " Sesshomaru!" She screamed before she was finally pulled under.

Sesshomaru had been walking deep into the forest when he heard someone scream his name. He slowly turned his head to the side and silently sniffed the air.

" Burn!" Jaken shouted as he tried in vain to light the camp fire with his staff. When it failed, he wailed and dropped to his knees. When he did so, two pair of legs covered in white could be seen standing behind him.

" Jaken"

" Ahhhh!" Jaken screamed and jumped nearly ten feet away. " Why must you scare me like that milord"  
Sesshomaru ignored him. " Where is Rin?"

" She has not yet returned since you sent her to the stream with Ah-Un." Sesshomaru stood a moment, then turned away. When Jaken noticed him leaving he jumped up after him. " Wa wait for me milord"  
Moments later, Sesshomaru emerged from the forest and onto the stream, with Jaken following close behind. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when he saw Ah-Un walking back and forth alongside the stream. He walked to the edge and looked down into the water.

" Milord, what is the trouble?" Jaken asked. There was no reply. Sesshomaru observed the water for a moment. "

Do you think Rin may have fallen.." Jaken stopped talking when he saw Sesshomaru turn and start to walk alongside the water. Ah-Un obediently followed. " Milord! Where are we going? I thought you wanted to st.."

" Silence." With that, Jaken clamped his mouth shut and did not speak another word.

Rin groaned in pain. She did not know where she was, of course, she hadn't opened her eyes yet, but the place still felt unfamiliar. She was laying on a hard, wet ground. It did not feel like the forest floor she was used to, but more like rock. She was still unable to open her eyes, but she could hear the movement of feet coming closer to her. They stopped right in front of her.

" Oh look! We caught another one!"

" Good! Master will be very pleased." 


	2. The Whirlpool

When Rin awoke, she expected to be greeted by the warm rays of the sun and to the welcoming sound of her Lord's orders. However, she was in a dimly, torch lit area and there was an odd clanking noise echoing the walls. When her eyes adjusted to darkness, she saw that she was is some sort of cave. She was laying on a paper-thin mat that did little to comfort her from the rough, rocky floor. She shot up in shock, but later regretted it.

She must've fallen hard, or at least she felt like that. She ached all over. Just then, she heard footsteps approaching. She couldn't move, so she laid back down and pretended to be asleep.  
" Yes, shell make a fine little worker." A low voice said, then chuckled. " I am glad you approve, Master." Another said " Wake her up, then put her to work with the others"  
" Yes Master!"

Rin relaxed when she heard someone walk away, then shivered in fear when she heard the other steps getting closer to her. " Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered the plea. Then, harsh hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly.

" Hey! Wake up girl!"

Rin opened her eyes in shock. She gasped at the figure above. It was a ghastly figure, his face scarred and torn on all sides. He was obviously a demon. He had a human form, but his head was the shape of a fish, and his hands were webbed. When he saw her eyes open he grinned evilly. " Time for you to get to work. Now get up!" He yelled.

" But my leg, I think it's broken." Rin cried.

The demon only slapped her across her face. " Insolence! You will not speak unless spoken too and you will address me as Master Shiki! Understood?" His shouting had caused Rin to close her eyes and turn her head away from him.

" Yes Master Shiku." She sobbed.

" Good. Now get up!"

It was daylight out now, and Sesshomaru still walked along side the stream with Jaken, and Ah-Un both following close behind. Jaken opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He had already learned his lesson not to question his lord three times now as they walked. Then, Sesshomaru stopped so abruptly that Jaken hadn't noticed, causing him to smash right into the back of his leg.

Jaken immediately bowed on the ground. " Please forgive me Milord!" He begged. Jaken waited for his punishment, but when nothing happened, he looked up to Sesshomaru. " Uh, Milord?" Sesshomaru was now facing the stream and staring intently into it. When Jaken shifted his gaze to it, he discovered why. He gasped when he saw the large whirlpool spinning frantically. He then noticed Sesshomaru move to his sword.

" Stand back." Sesshomaru told him, with no concern in his voice. Jaken immediately grabbed Ah-Un's reigns and led him far behind Sesshomaru, then turned to see what it was he was about to do.

Sesshomaru lifted his sword into the air, then began to slowly spin it in a small circle. Wind began to swirl around it, and when he obtained enough, Sesshomaru swung his sword downward in the direction of the whirlpool. A gust of wind flew from the sword and mixed with that of the twister in the water. In only a moment, Sesshomaru's wind took over and split the whirlpool in two, causing both sides to thrust up into the air. Once high into the air, the water came together once more, but this time, in the form of a large face.

" How dare you!" The face growled. Sesshomaru only looked up at it with little interest. The face contorted in anger then rushed toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily jumped into the air, avoiding the attack, then swung his sword at the water while hovering above it. " NOOO!" The water wailed, then shattered into millions of pieces.

Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the ground as the water fell like rain around him. He then watched the stream as it swirled and twisted, until finally it came together and shot into the air once more. However, this time, when the water fell, it brought many beings with it, throwing them carelessly on both sides of the stream. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the bodies. Most were humans, the others demons, but there were no children. Slowly, one by one, they groaned and sat up from the ground. They all gasped and screamed with joy when they awoke.

Sesshomaru gave them strange looks, as did Jaken when he approached his master's side. " What is going on Milord?" Jaken asked, very confused by the situation. Sesshomaru only winced, he was not mad, only aggravated that he did not know what was going on. When the demons began to awake, the humans began to panic and run away. Some demons gave chase, while others just looked around, and then soon followed. It appeared they had all left. Then Sesshomaru caught a scent…her scent.

He turned around sharply, but she wasn't there. It was only a young woman, but she was staring at him strangely. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was rapid. But she did not appear to be shocked by the current happenings, but rather, by him. He looked her up and down, then looked uncaringly into her eyes. " Who are you?" He asked.

" Lord…Sesshomaru…" She whispered so lowly he barely heard it. " Lord Sesshomaru!" This time she screamed it and ran towards him. She crashed into him, her arms grabbing him tightly and pulling herself into him. Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders, then pushed her away at arms length. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, those big brown eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment in realization, then quickly returned to their natural state. " Rin." 


	3. Her Return

" Rin." After Sesshomaru stated her name, he began to study her. She was dressed in a torn, one-piece cloth that rose just above her knees. Her hair now reached down to her waist, and her bangs had grown down to her chin. Beneath the now tear-stained cheeks, was the face of a young woman, many years older than the young girl who he had seen only a night before. There were a few, small scars on her face, one on each cheek, above one of her eyebrows, and one that was slanted across her eye. Even with the scars she was still beautiful.

" RIN!" Jaken shouted, interrupting the silent moment. "Milord I know you didn't really pay all that much attention to Rin, but you are aware that she was a child…right?" There was a sound of three bangs and suddenly Jaken lay passed out on the ground with three lumps on his head.

" Fool." Sesshomaru growled, glaring down at Jaken.

" I…" Sesshomaru looked back towards Rin when he heard her speak. She looked back at him and though she was crying there was nothing but joy in her eyes. " I knew you would come for me. All those years I waited. They all said to give up, that no one could escape… but I knew you would come." She barely spoke the words above a whisper, straining them out through her sobs.

" How many years?" Sesshomaru asked with his normal, dull tone.

" What?" Rin looked a bit confused now.

" How many years has it been since you were captured?" He asked again.

" Don't you know?" The confusion grew on her face. " It has been…" She paused as if thinking about something, then started to cry, this time out of sorrow. " I don't know. They didn't even let us know when it was day or night!" She was crying so hard now that it made her so weak that her legs collapsed and she fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, his eyes showing no emotion. After a moment, he waved his hand slightly in the air. Ah-Un came up beside him, answering his call. Sesshomaru then turned around and walked to the forest. " Jaken. Catch some fish." He called over his shoulder to Jaken, who still lay on the ground. Rin looked up at him with concern, which immediately left her when she heard his next words. " Rin, do not waste time." Rin looked up to Ah-Un, who was standing above her… waiting for her. She faintly smiled, then got onto the beast and followed. " Yes Milord." She whispered to herself.

Sometime later, the three sat around a fire with fish bones laying on the ground beside it. The sun had just begun to set, the golden rays of the sun and the silver light of the moon battling together for control over the sky. Rin lay on her back, staring up at the sky, Sesshomaru sat against a tree across from her, his eyes looking nowhere, and Jaken lay on the ground, snoring loudly and drool dripping on the corner of his mouth.

" I had forgotten about the sky, let alone it's beauty." Rin said carelessly. Sesshomaru looked at her, squinting his eyes as he tried to understand the situation.

" Did you fall?" Sesshomaru asked her.

" What?" Rin looked away from the sky and towards him.

" I assume you were consumed in that whirlpool, but you should not have been close enough to it to pull you in."

" Oh." She started. " I can't quite remember what happened. I think I was… reaching for a flower, because it was the most beautiful flower I had ever seen… and I wanted to give it to you." After saying it, she blushed a little. Had she been a child she would not have blushed at this, but now a young women, this sort of thing was something she would easily blush at.

" Fool." Sesshomaru muttered, then looked to the side.

Rin continued to look at him for a moment, then slowly sat up. " May I ask a question?"

Sesshomaru kept his head turned to the side, but moved his eyes towards hers, the gesture meaning for her to continue.

" Why do you not know how many years I have been gone?" She paused. " You were looking for me, right? Shouldn't you know?"

Sesshomaru moved his eyes back to the side. " I only looked for one night before I found you." He stated calmly.

Confusion consumed her face. " What do you mean?"

" I do not know how much time passed in the place you have been Rin, but here, it has only been a day." When he did not hear anything after a while, he looked back to Rin. She was bent over on her hands and her entire body shook.

" One day? One day?" She repeated. " I suppose that's what they meant about Master."

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. " Master?" He asked.

Rin continued to shake and stare at the ground as she spoke to him. " I never knew who he was, none of us did. But the leader of the demons who controlled us was always referred to as 'Master'. They spoke of him having great power, and that he could control the flow of things, such as water, air, and even time itself."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this. ' Was that the water demon whom I defeated? Such power and he died so easily?' He thought to himself.

" But I knew you would come my lord. I knew that no matter how powerful the 'Master' was, that he would be nothing against you." Rin looked up to him. " Thank you."

He narrowed his eyes again. " For what?"

" For coming for me." She continued to look into his eyes. He looked back at her, but when he noticed her starting to move closer to him, he quickly looked away.

" Rest." He said. " I do not want you slowing down our travels tomorrow." Rin looked away sadly, then laid down and did as she was told. 


	4. The Next Day

The sun's rays were just now starting to creep through the trees, lighting the forest for all to see. The night sky quickly gave way to the day as the darkness faded into a bright blue.

" No…no…please…" Rin cried out in her sleep. Sesshomaru's ears perked up and he looked at her curiously. He sat against the same tree as before. " No! Don't!… Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!" Rin shot up into a sitting position and covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Sesshomaru just held his same curious gaze on her.

After a moment, she sniffled and wiped her face, then looked up to Sesshomaru and caught his gaze. She gasped and looked confused. " Lord Sesshomaru?" This caused his curiosity to grow. The next thing he knew was that Rin had crushed into him against the tree and was hugging him tightly while weeping into his chest. His eyes widened mostly in shock to what she was doing. " I thought it was all a dream, but you're here, you're really here." She strangled the words out through her sobs. " Thank you." She whispered a moment later.

Sesshomaru did not do anything, not even move. " Release me." He said calmly.

Rin gasped then quickly backed away and bowed before him on the ground. " Forgive me milord! I did not mean to touch you!" She said in a panic. " It's just that I'm so happy you're here." She looked up to see that he had risen and was now walking away, as if ignoring her.

" We're leaving." He said as he kept walking. Rin looked at his back questioningly. But then she gave up then took a hold of Ah-Un and lead him after Sesshomaru.

Jaken awoke mid-snore just in time to see them a good distance away. He jumped up. " Were you just going to leave me! Wait! Wait for me!" He cried out and ran after them.

They had been walking for a while now. Rin was now on top of Ah-Un and bent over forward asleep on his back. They walked into a clearing and over the edge and down a ways a village could be seen. They walked through it and to the forest on the other side, however, a moment after they entered the forest Sesshomaru stopped. " Stay here." He said, then turned and walked away."

" Wait! Where are you going milord!" Jaken called after him and of course received no response. He huffed then sat down and crossed his legs.

About an hour had passed and Sesshomaru had still not returned. Jaken huffed again and fell backwards on the ground. Rin started to stir on top of Ah-Un. She rubbed her eyes then sat up and stretched. She looked around to gather her surroundings. " Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked Jaken.

He remained on the ground. " Gah! I don't know!" He wailed.

Rin seemed to become worried. " You, you mean he's not here?"

" Didn't you here me the first time you stupid gi…uh… woman" He was a bit confused as to what to refer to her as now.

However, Rin hadn't noticed his remark at all. " Where is he! He left us here? Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried out in a panic. She was scared.

" Quiet." A voice called from behind.

Rin whipped around when to where the voice came from and smiled when saw Sesshomaru walking towards them. " Where did you go milord?" She asked him. He walked up to her and held something out to her. She looked down at it curiously. " What is that milord?" After observing it more closely she realized what it was. " Oh!" She squealed in joy and quickly took it from him. It was a beautiful pale green kimono decorated with little white flowers. She held it to her body and let it flow out to her feet. By the looks of it, it was the perfect size. How had he known that? She looked back up to him, her eyes gleaming with joy. " Thank you milord."

Sesshomaru once again appeared to ignore her as he turned and walked towards a tree. " Destroy those rags you have…" He then sat down against the tree. "…and wash before putting that on. There is a stream over there." He motioned towards it with his eyes.

Rin's joy faded almost instantly. " A…stream?" She spoke nervously and began to lightly shake.

Sesshomaru noticed her hesitation and looked over to her. " There is no reason for your fear." He said to her.

She looked down at her feet as her fingers began to play with the cloth in her hands. " Yes milord…but, will, will you come with me?" She barely got the words out.

" Rin! Do not trouble Lord Sesshomaru! You have already been enough of a nuisance!" Jaken screamed at her as he jumped up and down in anger.

Rin cringed at his words and stopped all her fidgeting and stood completely still. She hung her head low to where he hair covered her face, hiding all of all the emotions it expressed. " I see." She spoke calmly, but there was a hint of something else in her voice. " I'm sorry. I don't mean to be of any trouble." Sesshomaru saw a tear fall to the ground and his eyes winced as he tried to see her face. " Forgive me my lord!" She cried and ran off into the direction of the stream.

" Human woman are such silly creatures!" Jaken shouted in annoyance. Sesshomaru only remained in his spot and had his head turned in the direction Rin had run off in.

Rin now sat on her knees at the bank of the stream with her head in her hands. ' Why am I always crying?' She thought to herself. ' I am finally back with lord Sesshomaru and it seems that all that I can do is cry. I really am nothing but trouble.' She wiped away her tears and stood up. Slowly put her foot in, testing the water, but then quickly pulled it back. " I'm such an idiot." She said aloud to herself. She then heard a rustling noise. She quickly spun around and quickly looked for the source. " Who's there?" She called into the empty air. She then saw several leaves falling and quickly looked up to the top a tree.

There she saw the source of the noise. Sesshomaru sat silently with his back against the tree, one leg sitting atop the branch he was on and the other hanging over it's edge. He looked straight ahead, which was in an adjacent angle from where Rin was standing. " Do not waste time. We still have much land to cover before the sun sets." He said without looking at her.

Rin gave him a wide smile then nodded her head. She quickly undressed and jumped into the stream. Once in it she submerged herself in the water then rushed up to the top. She giggled, then did it again. " It's been so long since I've been able to bathe like this!" She happily shouted, then ran her hands through her hair. Sesshomaru had looked at her with a blank face through the corner of his eye when she spoke and held his gaze at her a moment longer before looking away again.

An odd scent traveled into Sesshomaru's nose. He snapped his head and glared into the trees on the opposite side of the water. Rin continued to giggle and splash around in the water until she heard Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword. She quickly stopped and looked up at him. " What is it milord?"

He stood atop of the branch now with his sword drawn and his eyes narrowed. " Get back." He softly commanded. She immediately crawled out of the water and covered herself behind a bush. He then pushed himself off the branch and flew through the air towards other side of the stream. 


	5. The Young Man Katuru

Sesshomaru landed with ease on the bank across the stream. He surveyed the area with only his eyes. He lightly sniffed, then started to walk forwards. Once he came in front of a bush he stopped. He stood silent for a moment, just looking at the bush. Then suddenly, he lashed out his arm and grabbed something. A loud whaling noise was heard from the bush. Sesshomaru pulled his arm back out, and with it, was a young man, with short, shaggy hair that was pulled back in a tail, and wore rags very similar to that Rin was wearing.

Sesshomaru hand gripped the young man by his throat, with his feet nearly a yard off the ground. " What is your purpose here?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice still calm and even despite the events.

Rin had now dressed herself in her new kimono and watched the scene from afar. She looked closer to try and figure out what the being was he was holding. Then she knew who it was and she gasped and ran towards them.

The young man gasped for air and tried to kick the demon with his feet, which he of course failed. When he felt the grip around his neck tighten he gasped and struggled even more. He then caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye and he directed his eyes in the direction. He there saw Rin who had stopped at the bank of the water and was desperately seeking a way across it. " …Rin" The young man groaned out the words as best he could.

When Sesshomaru heard the man call Rin his grip lessened a little out of surprise. The man took the opportunity. " Rin! Run! Get away from here! I'll hold hi, hi, him…!" He grunted with pain when Sesshomaru's hand grabbed him harder than ever.

Sesshomaru was angry as his eyes narrowed, fangs showed, and started to growl. ' This vile human thinks he has a chance against me?' He thought, and was insulted by it. He growled louder and began to speak. " YOU…"

" Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't!" Rin's cry interrupted Sesshomaru . He did not turn to her, he only kept his eyes on the one he was holding, but Rin knew he was listening, and waiting for a good reason to release him. " Please Lord Sesshomaru. He comes from the same place I have been! Please don't kill him! I owe Katuru my life!" She was crying now, her emotions overwhelming her and the tears making her too weak to stand as she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Sesshomaru did not move, in fact, he seemed as if he had not heard a word, and Rin knew that he was contemplating the reason. After a dreadful moment of silence, he made his decision. The one Rin called Katuru fell roughly on the ground as Sesshomaru dropped him carelessly. Katuru coughed and choked on the air that now flew into in lungs. He gasped and turned towards Rin, who still sat on the bank across from them. " Rin." He called over to her and she lifted her head to meet him. " Do you…do you know this demon?" He asked.

Her tear-filled eyes spoke with several emotions as she weakly answered him. " Yes…this is my Lord"  
The boys eyes widened at this and he quickly turned his head back to the demon. Sesshomaru was no longer looking at him, instead, his eyes were half-lidded with no emotion and staring far off. Katuru gulped.

" Forgive me." Katuru began, then lowered his head in shame. " I did not know it was you. I though Rin was under attack by a demon."

" Fool." Sesshomaru said with pure hatred in his voice and staring straight into Katuru's eyes. Katuru could feel a shiver of fear run down his spine. " Don't think so highly of yourself to think that you could have done anything to harm me." With that, Sesshomaru easily jumped back over to Rin and started walking away. " We're leaving." He said to Rin.

Rin slowly stood. " Katuru…" She whispered as they looked at each other.

When Sesshomaru noticed she was not following, he paused and turned his head to the side so his eyes could see her. " We're leaving." He repeated. Knowing for sure she heard him this time, he continued to walk again. Rin started to turn and with one last glance at Katuru, she turned completely and began to follow Sesshomaru.

Katuru stood abruptly. " Rin! Don't go! Rin!" He screamed at her, but it did no good. Rin started to weep again as she tried to ignore him. " Rin!" He shouted again, and when she heard a splash in the water she turned sharply and gasped.

" Katuru! What are you doing!" She shouted as she saw he had jumped into the stream and was struggling to swim towards her. Sesshomaru paused once again when he noticed she was running back towards Katuru, but he did not turn nor chase her. Rin ran to the bank without hesitation and reached her arm out to him. His breath was ragged as his arms flailed through the water. After struggling the best he could he finally reached out and took Rin's hand. She pulled as much as she could as he gripped onto her and the bank in an attempt to get out. When he made it, he was pulled atop Rin and they both laid there gasping for air. " Why…" Rin began to talk, but stopped to gain breath. " Why did you do that?" She panted.

" I thought I had lost you when the demons attacked us as we reached the surface…I don't want to lose you Rin." He said with sorrow at the thought of losing her. After a moment, Rin became aware that Sesshomaru had started walking again and she blushed slightly when she realized he had just witnessed the entire scene. She shoved Katuru off of her and stood up.

" Hurry up. Milord does not like it when people fall behind." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her. It was obvious he wanted to say something, but he was just so shocked that words failed him.

When they arrived back at the camp, Sesshomaru was already there, standing with his back to them. When Jaken noticed the young man behind Rin, he jumped. " What? Who? Rin! What have you done! Why did you bring that thing with you! You know Lord Sesshomaru hates humans! I don't even know why he is so kind to you! But you bringing another human is just disrespectful!" He panted for air after his long-winded argument.

Rin only ignored him and looked over to Sesshomaru. " Milord, I know I have no right to request anything…but," she bit her lower lip nervously, " but would you allow Katuru to travel with us? Only until the next village."

When Katuru heard the last line he looked over to Rin with happiness. " Rin…does this mean you want to live with me?" A wide smiled came across his face.

Rin's eyes widened on Sesshomaru's back, and for some reason, she really wished she could've seen his face at that moment. The then looked shamefully over to Katuru. " That's not quite what I meant." She then looked down at her feet.

He looked back at her with confusion. " Then, what…" He stopped when he realized what she meant, then looked down at his own feet. " Oh…" After a while, he looked to Sesshomaru and gritted his teeth. " Sess…I mean, Lord Sesshomaru, I do not want anything from you, I can take care of myself, but I would be very grateful if you allow me to accompany Rin for as long I can before we depart." Rin looked up to Katuru, but did not look back.

Sesshomaru stood silently. " We're moving on." He said, the walked into the forest. Jaken grumbled, then quickly followed.

Rin only smiled. " His answer is yes!" She said with glee."

" Eh? How do you know that?" Katuru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Rin looked after them. " I just do." She stared for a moment, then smiled and ran over to Ah-Un and hopped on his back. " Come on!" She shouted back to him. When he arrived in front of Ah-Un, the beast snorted at him and gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

Katuru smiled nervously then backed away. " That's okay, I think I'll walk."

They had walked all day, they finally stopped when the moon reached to the top of the sky. They now all sat around a campfire, and Rin noticed that Sesshomaru was keeping a further distance from them than normal. " Just who are you human?" Rin turned sharply to the shrill voice and narrowed her eyes at the little green creature.

" His name is Katuru." She told him. " He looked after me while we worked in the caves." She said, then went back to eating her fish.

Jaken glowered back at her. " What? Can he not talk for himself?"

Before had time to retort, Katuru interrupted. " I can talk plenty for myself. After growing up around many fierce demons, a little toad doesn't bother me." He said calmly, keeping his eyes on his food.

Jaken's head was boiling with anger. " You little twerp!" He shouted back and he chomped viciously on his own fish. After he cooled off a bit he started talking again. " So…Just where were you?"

Rin stopped eating her fish and tears rose to her eyes again. She tried to talk, but knew if she did, she would only start to cry. " We don't know exactly what it was, just that it was someplace underground." Katuru spoke, and Rin was relieved when he did. " We only know that the way we got there was the same, we were near water when we were pulled into a whirlpool. After we arrived, they gave us tools and picks and told us to start working. Some dug as others tore away at the walls. None of us knew what we were looking for, we were only told that if we found any jewels or a shard of one, to report it immediately. The only time they talked was when they ordering us. There were many demons, each controlling a group of people. We were allowed to eat, drink, and sleep, that was all."

Rin brought her knees to her body and wrapped her arms around them. " I would not have made it if it weren't for Katuru." She said as she stared into the flames of the fire. Katuru turned to her in shock. " When I first arrived, my ankle was broken, and I think one of my ribs were as well. I could barely move, let alone work. I was being…punished by a demon for not being able to work when Katuru came to my side. He grabbed the demons hand when he went to hit me again. He told him if he would not harm me, then he would work my shift until I got better. And the demon allowed it. So Katuru worked so very hard just for me. And whenever I did not do something right, Katuru would take the blame, and the punishment. I begged him not to, but he would act before I could do anything."

Katuru stared into the fire as well now. " Those damn demons, they are all scum!" He shouted and the fire cackled. When he looked up he saw Sesshomaru standing in front of the fire across from him. He felt the same shiver run up his spine as Sesshomaru glared down at him. " You should learn your place…human." Sesshomaru said in a low voice with the hint of a growl.

Rin watched worriedly as Katuru stood and looked back at Sesshomaru challengingly. " I know it. And I meant what I said." He scorned.

Sesshomaru's body language was calm, but his eyes burned with rage. Katuru did not notice it, but Rin did. She quickly got up and stepped in front of Katuru, then bowed to Sesshomaru. " Please forgive him milord! He really doesn't mean it! I do not ask you to understand, but please know that we have been through so much." Katuru looked down at her with mixed emotions. However, Sesshomaru continue to glare at Katuru. His eyes became calm once again, and he appeared emotionless as always. He then turned and walked off into the forest. Rin watched him leave with concern.

" You fools! Look what you have done! You've made our Lord angry! How dare you!" Jaken shouted at them. Both ignored him, as Rin continued to watch Sesshomaru, and Katuru watched her, then looked at Sesshomaru, then back at her. His eyes then widened. 


	6. Field of Lavender

Katuru's eyes widened in realization of the situation. " Rin…" He whispered so low that she did not hear him. However, Jaken did, and he looked at him with a curious brow. Katuru silently turned and walked away.

Rin heard his footsteps behind her and she spun around from her position of watching Sesshomaru leave and looked now at Katuru leaving. " Where are you going?" She asked him curiously.

" Nowhere." He mumbled, then disappeared into the forest.

Rin moved to chase him, but then stopped and turned to the direction Sesshomaru had gone. She then moved to chase him, but then stopped and looked back over to Katuru's path. She looked back and forth a few more times, before finally giving up and falling to her knees with a sigh. ' What's wrong with me?' She began to think to herself. ' Why do I feel so…torn?' After a moment, she grew weary of the debate inside of her, and rested herself on the ground where she soon found sleep.

Jaken too had fallen asleep, only to wake when a strange feeling of fear swept over him. When he opened his eyes he jumped back against a tree, then sighed in relief. " Milord. Please don't scare me like that." His voice was still shaky with fear.

Sesshomaru moved away from Jaken and surveyed the camp. He saw Rin on the other side of the fire, asleep on the grass, but that was it. He paid the area no more attention, and sat in his favorite position against a tree.

Jaken, now unable to fall back asleep, gathered a few twigs on the ground and tossed them into the fire before sitting in front of it for warmth. " Milord." Jaken started. " Do you think that demon Rin spoke of, was looking for the same jewel as that demon Naraku was?" Sesshomaru remained silent. Jaken understood he had already considered that. Jaken then looked through the fire and at the sleeping Rin. " Do you suppose that the story is true Rin told? That she has actually been a slave for several years now? Why would that demon do so?"

" If he could speed up the time in the location they were at, he would be able to return here where he would be able to use it, and only mere weeks would have passed." He replied coldly.

" Poor Rin." Jaken let the words out before he could stop himself. He looked nervously over at Sesshomaru. " Not that I, uh, care or anything. She's only a human. But at least when she was a child she was always quietly smiling, and now all she does is cry! In fact, she's even more annoying now than before! What I really meant was poor me!" When Sesshomaru stood Jaken thought he may have said something wrong, and he shivered with fear when he saw Sesshomaru walking towards him. He closed his eyes and covered his head as he heard the footsteps getting closer and then stopping in front of him. " Forgive me milord! Whatever I said, I did not mean it!" He begged. Sesshomaru just walked away from him.

Sometime later Jaken had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru glanced at his snoring form, then rose and walked over to Rin and stood beside her. " Rin."

Rin stirred in her sleep, shifted on her side, then slowly blinked her eyes open. " Yes milord?" She spoke with sleepy words as her mind was still groggy.

" Follow me." He spoke, then turned and walked into the forest. Rin blinked again in confusion, then quickly rose and chased him when it sunk in that he had given her a command.

She walked a few feet behind him as they continued through the forest. She looked around trying to figure out where they were and where he was leading her to, but she did not know. " My lord? Where are you taking me?" He only kept walking.

After a moment, they walked out into a clearing. Sesshomaru stopped walking without explanation and stood silently in the field. Rin found out that this was where he was leading her too. She observed the clearing, it seemed no different from any other. She looked around it once again, but still noticed nothing important. She then looked at Sesshomaru with his back to her. " Umm…" She began to ask him why they were here, but she didn't want to appear dumb in asking him the question. So she stood silently behind him.

Out of boredom she looked up into the sky to look at the many stars and the glowing moon, and was disappointed when she could see neither. The clouds shielded them from view, making the sky appear as a vast and dark emptiness. She cringed at the thought. When something fell into her eye, she shut them instinctively and looked down. When the same happened to her face and skin, she realized it was raining. First it came as a gentle mist, but it was slowly increasing. She looked over to her lord. " Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" He remained still. Rin tried to cover herself with her arms, but it did little good as the rain continued to fall. " My Lord! Please!" She shouted out through the loud raindrops and thundering skies. She grew weak as he legs gave way and she fell to the ground, immediately assuming a crouching position.

" Do not worry." He called back to her, but she couldn't hear him. All the water surrounding her and the winds blowing past her brought back fearful memories. She started screaming, and she felt as if she were crying, but her face was too soaked to feel any tears.

" Rin." Sesshomaru called to her, finally silencing her screams. She had not even noticed that the rain had passed. She looked up to him, then covered her face with her hands in a failed attempt to hide her tears. " Why did you stay?" He asked without turning to her.

Rin sniffled and shivered from the cool air that attacked her wet body. Wiping away her tears, her hands then rubbed her arms as she tried to warm herself. " What do you mean milord?" Her voice was shaky from the cold.

" You feared the storm, yet you did not run from it. Why?" He asked again, his tone the same.

Rin stopped her movements. Her eyes raised and focused on his back, and at the long, silken hair that flowed down it. She slowly rose and lightly walked over to him. She then stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his back. She briefly noticed with a bit of confusion that her body suddenly became very warm. 

" Because my lord." She spoke quietly into his back, but he heard her clearly. " No matter the problem, nor how great the fear, I will never leave you. I will stay with you forever." She knew he was about to tell her to move away, but she didn't want to.

" Rin." She gripped him harder when she heard him call her. " This is not the reason I brought you here." She released him then, only to walk in front of him so she could find out the reason he brought her here. His eyes did not acknowledge her presence. They focused straight ahead in front of them. Rin eyes followed the path of his own so she could find out what he was looking at.

The field was just started to gain some light. She looked up to the sky and saw the clouds begin to fade away and the moon started to peak from behind them. She then looked back to the field that Sesshomaru was still staring at. As the light seeped through, it slowly began to spread across the field. It started in a distance, and Rin swore she saw something moving. As the light got closer to them she gasped when she realized what it was.

At the same moment the light hit the ground, blossoms would pop up and bloom into a large, lavender flower, with a center the same color as the golden sun, the same flower that had enticed her so many years ago. They appeared rapidly under the moonlight, nearly covering the entire field. Her eyes widened in amazement as she took in the glorious sight. She smiled brighter than the moon and let out a childish giggle. She rose and ran around in the opening, her feet disappearing beneath the wild growth. She laughed in joy and began to dance under the moon. When she spun in a circle a little too fast, she lost her balance and fell to the ground. However, that only made her laugh even harder.

She looked up at the sky as her laughter slowly died down only because she was too tired to do so anymore. She sat up, the smile still wide on her face, and looked over to Sesshomaru. He was watching her. She smiled back at him. She looked to the ground, then plucked two of the flowers, placing one over her ear. She then rose and ran playfully over to Sesshomaru. She halted in front of him. " May I?" She asked bashfully.

Sesshomaru knew her request and nodded once.

She smiled brightly then raised her arm and tucked the flower over his ear. She giggled at the sight. Sesshomaru turned then walked back to the forest. Rin kept smiling as she followed him as they walked back towards the camp. As they walked Rin began to hum a tune, one she had not sung since she was a child by Sesshomaru's side. He did not turn to her, but his eyes went to the side to focus on her when he heard her humming. He then looked back in front of him and closed his eyes for a moment as they walked on. 


	7. Unknown Foe

The sun was beginning to rise over a mountain peak just as Sesshomaru and Rin entered the campsite. Rin was still humming a joyful tune and had the slightest skip in her walk. Jaken still lay asleep, snoring with the usual drop of drool at the corner of his mouth.

" Prepare to leave." Sesshomaru called to Rin over his shoulder as he walked towards the snoring creature on the ground. As he walked by he gracefully kicked Jaken in the head while maintaining his well balanced steps. In fact, it appeared as if nothing had happened and no one would be the wiser, that is unless they heard the startled cry from the one who was kicked in the head.

" Ouch! Who did that! Come back here so I can…" Jaken quickly shut his mouth when Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and turned his head to glare evilly at Jaken for the disobedient comment. Jaken cringed in fear and assumed his all too natural state of begging. Sesshomaru ignored it and continued to walk on. Rin followed behind him shortly after she saddled up Ah-Un and hopped on his back. Jaken scrambled around the camp to gather his belongings and ran after them. 

" The day is so beautiful!" Rin shouted in glee as they walked out into a clearing and the sunlight flowed over her. " Milord. May we stop in this field for a moment?"

Sesshomaru did not halt or turn as he spoke back to her. " There is no time for playful activities Rin." His voice was stern.

She pouted, but did not complain. She still remembered her place. So, she settled for looking up and observing the sky. There were several clouds, not a single one was dark. They were all white and puffy. " A wolf. A horse. A house. A sword." She was naming all the shapes the clouds were making. " A bird. A noodle!" She squeaked a laugh at the last one.

" Stop it." Sesshomaru commanded in annoyance.

She giggled at this. " Yes milord!" Then she started to hum once more. Quietly singing soft words.

" Silence." Sesshomaru voice was raised more than normal. This time, Rin was truly upset, until she saw him unsheathe his sword and take an attacking position.

Jaken quickly did the same as him, raising his staff, even though he did not know why they were becoming defensive. Rin was even more clueless as she looked all around them to try to find out what was going on. A rustle of leaves and a twig breaking drew her attention to the forest ahead of them. She clung tightly to the saddle she was on.

Sesshomaru observed the forest carefully, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. Something was there, he knew it, but it seemed to be all over the place, yet it was only one being. It was annoying him that he could not discover the source, he did not like not knowing the position of the enemy. It was a great disadvantage to any fight. He concentrated more, yet still could not locate the exact source. He Ah-Un roar in alarm and he spun quickly on his heel. His eyes widened.

Rin was gone. He looked from side to side, in front and behind, but she was nowhere. That damned scent of the being was all over and covered up all other, so now he could not even determine where Rin was. He growled angrily. He was tricked, deceived, and humiliated that someone could do such to him. Then he caught it, her scent. He turned quickly to his side, and there she was.

She began to run to him. " Help me milord!" She screamed. Then she was gone again. Sesshomaru growled again and his eyebrows lowered. He could not figure out what was going on and it bothered him greatly. " Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried again and he turned in the direction, but she was not there. " Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Every time the cry came from a different place, and every time he looked she was not there.

A low laugh flowed through the air. It started out quiet then raised loudly in volume. Sesshomaru collected himself, returning to his emotionless state, stood straight, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were blood red and filled with anger. " Show yourself you coward." His voice remained calm in complete contrast to his eyes. This only caused the laughter to become even louder.

" Well, well, well. Lord Sesshomaru I presume? I had believed the wench was lying when she spoke of her demon protector, yet, here you are. I guess she wasn't just an ignorant fool after all. Then again…"

" What do you want." Sesshomaru cut him off. He was in no mood for games.

The low voice chuckled. " It quite simple, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Hand over your jewel shards and we'll hand over the girl."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to grin and chuckle. " If it is jewel shards you seek, then you are looking in the wrong place."

The voice lost all of it's humor. " Do not lie to me. A demon as powerful as yourself must have jewel shards."

Sesshomaru grunted in disgust. " My power does not rely on a simple jewel fragment. I have no need for such useless things."

There was a pause. " You lie!" It shouted. " Bring the shards to the place the scent leads to after the sun has set and the moon has risen, if you don't…" It's humor returned as it spoke again. " Then we kill the girl." It let loose a low and maddening laugh that faded slowly in the distance.

Sesshomaru remained in place, his eyes returning to normal. Jaken walked up beside him and looked angrily ahead into the forest. " What was that vile thing! How dare he speak to milord in such a disrespectful tone."

Sesshomaru looked ahead in the same direction. " That was the time demon Rin spoke of." He spoke with his normal tone again.

" But, you killed that demon milord!" Jaken shouted in shock and confusion.

' The demon before must have been just a mere guardian. When this demon was present, I sensed a great disturbance. Almost as if the flow of time itself were being interrupted.' He thought to himself, leaving Jaken still confused about the situation. Sesshomaru then started to walk into the forest, with Jaken and Ah-Un following. " Set up camp here." Sesshomaru commanded as soon as they entered the forest, but did not stop walking.

Jaken fought the urge to ask him where he was going, but he could easily guess, besides, he wouldn't have received an answer anyways. 


	8. In The Hut

All Rin could see was darkness. She was surrounded by it, no light anywhere. She slowly realized that she had been unconscious. She opened her eyes in shock, but closed them tightly after the light blinded her. She noticed she was moving, yet she was bent over something. Forcing her eyes opened, she looked down to see clothed back and soon realized that she was thrown over someone's shoulder, and judging by the speed it was running, it was definitely a demon. Her eyes widened in horror, but she fought the urge to scream, she didn't want it to know she was awake.

When the demon slowed down she closed her eyes again to feign sleep. She heard a door opened, then was roughly dropped on the ground. She struggled not to cry out, but could not prevent a small, painful groan that rumbled in her throat. She was fearful that the demon noticed, but relief washed over her when she heard footsteps fading in the distance. When the door slammed shut, she sighed in relief, but kept her eyes closed.

" Rin? Oh, thank the gods you're alive!" A voice spoke from behind her, and it was familiar, very familiar. Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up by her shoulders and being cradled in someone's arms. At this, she opened her eyes.

" Ka..turu?" She stuttered in disbelief. " Why are you here? And where are we?" She attempted to sit up on her own and release herself from his arms, but when pain struck her sides she decided against it.

" It's master Shiku." Rin froze at the name he spoke. " When I left the other night he came upon me. I didn't even see it coming. Next thing I knew, I was here. I don't know where we are." Rin processed his explanation, but something seemed…wrong. She wasn't sure what, but something didn't seem right about it.

Her eyes narrowed as one thought crossed her mind. " How did he find me? And how did he know about my Lord?"

Katuru stirred slightly. " He must have smelled you on me. Then followed your trail. He could easily sense a powerful demon as well."

Rin ignored her pain as she pushed away from him. She stood abruptly, but regretted the movement and gripped her sides in pain. Katuru moved to help her. " Don't touch me." She spoke to him in a cold tone that he had never heard from her before, causing him to halt in slight fear.

" What's wrong Rin?" He tried to find her eyes for an explanation, but she was hunched slightly in pain and her eyes were shut tight. She suddenly glared at him, her eyes filled with anger and disgust, causing him to lean backwards away from her.

" What did you tell them?" She more demanded than asked the question.

" What do…"

" Don't lie to me!" She cut him off with her shout. Katuru lowered his eyes in shame. " Tell me!"

A silent moment passed. " I, I couldn't stand it anymore Rin. That spell he held over you made you helpless. I couldn't stand what he was doing to you. So last night when I left, I sought out master Shiku. When I found him, I told him I knew where a jewel shard was. I would only tell him where if he agreed to bring you back. And when I told him he could report it to The Master and take all the credit, he couldn't refuse."

Rin's eyes widened a bit. " You didn't…" She trailed off, not wanting to acknowledge the last part.

" I told him that it was Sesshomaru that had the jewel shard. And that he could use you as bait." The sound of skin slapping against skin bounced off the walls of the small hut. Katuru's face was turned to the side, his cheek burning red. Rin stood panting, her hand raising again to slap him once more. She paused, her breath becoming calm once more, and slowly lowered her arm back to her side. She fell to her knees in front of him.

" Why…" She spoke softly. " Why did you do that, Katuru? You know they are going to take us back underground and make us their slaves again."

Katuru looked up and into her eyes. " I'm so sorry Rin. I, I just couldn't accept that I would never see you again, and that you would be taken by that…demon." He spoke the last word with utter disgust. A single tear escaped his eye, leaving a small wet trail down his face.

Rin reached out and gently brushed the tear away, then cupped his cheek in her palm, stroking it with her thumb. " Katuru. My Lord has cast no spell over me. He has never forced or taken anything from me. I follow him and stay with him on my own free will, and in return he protects and cares for me. He has saved me countless times, and though he may seem cold and harsh, he has always been so gentle with me. So you see Katuru, I follow him not only freely, but because I love him as well." Katuru took in a sharp breath when she spoke the last part. His eyes immediately burned with anger and he grabbed the hand on his cheek roughly into his, causing Rin to wince slightly in pain.

" Have I not protected you as well!" He screamed at her, causing her wince even more at the loud noise in her ears. " Have I not cared for you! Watched over you! Saved you life! I have done all these things as well! So why Rin! Why do you not love me instead of him!" His breath came in short, rough pants. When she did not respond, he scoffed then grinned. " You're so pathetic Rin."

Rin looked up to him at the sound of his harsh words. Her face was stained with several tears. " I'm sorry Katuru." She kept her voice at a whisper. He released her just as roughly as he had grabbed her. He stood and walked to the one window in the hut that was covered with bars, but the outside could still be seen. He looked out of it.

" It doesn't matter anymore." He spoke more calmly now, and she stared curiously at his back.

" What do you mean?"

" Sesshomaru may be strong, but any demon is useless against time. The Master will easily defeat him."

Rin gasped. " No. You're wrong."

Katuru chuckled lightly. " Think about it Rin. I'm sure he had no trouble taking you. I'm sure Sesshomaru stood helpless as you were kidnapped and brought here. I'm sure he's probably even dead by now. " Rin hung her head to where it was hidden in the shadows of her hair, but her sniffling gave away that she was crying. " What? No. Why is he here?" Katuru spoke with shock and Rin looked up quickly. She rushed to the window.

There he was. Sesshomaru. He was walking grace and nobility. His hair flowing gently in the breeze. Rin smiled brightly at the sight. " Lord Sesshomaru!" She shouted with excitement, but could speak nothing more when Katuru quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sound of Rin calling out to him. It was still daylight out, and he was well aware he was not supposed to arrive until nighttime, but he never was one to follow by someone else's rules. The sight he saw angered him greatly, but he kept his neutral face. He saw Katuru glaring at him while gripping onto Rin and capturing her mouth with his hand.

Rin struggled to pull away his hand and when she succeeded she lurched forward in a useless attempt to get closer to Sesshomaru, even though there was a wall and a good distance between them. " Lord Sesshomaru! Be careful! It's a trap! Run, mmph." Katuru cut her off when he clamped his hand over her mouth again. By the time Katuru looked back out the window, Sesshomaru was gone. Katuru scanned the area with panic, but couldn't locate him. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a whip and felt a painful burn going up and down his spine. " Ah!" He yelled in pain. Releasing Rin in shock he turned to see what had happened, as did Rin.

Sesshomaru was behind them now, his emerald, poison whip was now receding back into his hand. " Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out and quickly ran towards him. She was pulled back roughly, halting her movements, and pulled against Katuru, who was now gripping her arms tightly.

" Don't come any closer!" Katuru shouted.

Sesshomaru grinned at him, the simple smile causing a shiver go down Katuru's still burning spine. " Fool." Sesshomaru's whip reappeared and struck one hand, and then another, causing him to release Rin. She ran to Sesshomaru and hid behind his back, peaking around to look over at Katuru.

He stood there, grasping each of his hands in pain. " Rin." His voice was filled with so much sadness that it caused her to fill with sorrow herself. " Why don't you love me Rin." He began to cry and fell to his knees.

" Pathetic." Sesshomaru said carelessly, then turned to exit the hut.

" Katuru…" Rin called quietly. Sesshomaru stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. She began to cautiously walk over to Katuru's crouching for. She knelt before him once more and grabbed his chin with her fingers. She gently lifted his head to hers. " I do love you Katuru." She then placed the most tender kiss upon his forehead. Both Katuru and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Sesshomaru turned his head and left the hut. Rin went to follow him, but Katuru grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

" Don't leave me. Please." He begged while pulling her into his chest. She hugged him back for a moment, then gently pushed away and stood. " I will always love you." Another tear fell from her eye. She turned and slowly walked out of the hut, leaving Katuru crouched on the floor.

When she arrived outside, she closed the door behind her, then saw Sesshomaru ahead of her standing with his back to her. There was only silence. A gently wind flew past them, and Sesshomaru's hair followed with it's flow. She lowered her head " I…" She started to talk, but couldn't find the words.

" If you wish to stay with him, you may." He spoke for her. She looked up to him. A small smile grew on her face. She walked to him, then around to stand in front of him. He remained still when she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I will always stay with you…my Lord." At that, she raised onto the tips of her toes and gently pressed her lips to his. She was worried when he didn't kiss her back. She began to pull away, but when his hand came to rest on her lower back, she gained the confidence to stay. Slowly, he kissed her back, with as much gentleness as she used.

Rin was losing herself in the kiss. Never before had she felt such emotions, then again, she had never kissed anyone before, and never her Lord. She felt him starting to deepen the kiss and pull her to him. She leaned into him in response.

" Aw, how…well, disgusting really."

They both tore away from each other at the sound of the voice. Sesshomaru drew his sword and pushed Rin behind his back. That scent was back, and consumed the area. A low chuckle sounded through the air.

" You're early Sesshomaru." 


	9. The Battle Begins

" You're early, Sesshomaru."

Rin looked around frantically for the voice and tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's back.

" I expected as much." The chuckle returned, then silenced. " Now," The humor in the voice was now gone and it spoke seriously. " Give me the jewel shard."

" No!" Rin shouted. " He doesn't have a jewel shard! Katuru lied to…"

" Silence." Sesshomaru cut her off with his cold demand. She obeyed, but her eyes showed her confusion and hurt. " Demon. I will hand over the jewel shard on one condition."

The voice laughed. " Oh? You're trying to make a deal are you? You are in no position…"

" I will also give you the location of several other jewel shards." Sesshomaru interjected again.

" And what proof do you have of this?"

" None."

Silence took over for a moment. A light wind flowed gently around them. " Very well then. What do you propose?"

" Victory will be chosen by a battle. However, my condition is this; you will show yourself, and remain shown. A fair battle, is it not?" After Sesshomaru spoke Rin lifted her head to look up at him in worry. She could only see the side of his face, but it was enough to tell that he was determined to indeed fight. She was always confident in Sesshomaru when she was a child, but such bliss had long since left her. She did believe him to be strong, but if even one of all the stories about The Master was true then he was an extremely powerful demon. She couldn't help the fear for her lord that filled her and she was ashamed of it.

Rin leaned her forehead against his back. A tear streamed down her face and landed on the ground beneath. " Lord…Sesshomaru…" She whispered the words, but she hadn't meant to speak them at all.

" Agreed." The voice spoke.

That one word may as well have been an arrow to Rin for it struck her straight through the heart. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. She gripped a hand full of the cloth on Sesshomaru's back and looked up to him with tear-filled eyes. " No. Milord, please, please don't fight." She cried out to him.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. He knew the reason for her begging and it caused a cold look in his eyes. " Do not think so lowly of me Rin." His tone matched his eyes. He looked forward again, then shrugged out of her gripped and stepped away from her.

A few tears escaped her eyes and flowed down her face. She lowered her head in shame and sadness.

" I will not leave you."

Rin gasped and her head snapped up to look at him. ' Did he…say that? Or did I imagine it?' She thought to herself. She smiled.

Her smile faded when the winds blew roughly around them. Her hair covered her face in an annoying manner and she tried to pull it away from her face, but a few large strands remained. She tried to keep Sesshomaru in her sight, but a it would disappear due to a strand of thick black hair that kept flapping in front of her eyes. Even when she did see him, all she could see was how his hair flowed like a river at the same level as his face due to the strong current. She could also see his clothes flapping and hear them snapping in resistance.

A darkness filled the air, making the winds now visible. The winds came together in front of them, the opposite flows crashing and twisting fiercely. They formed a twister that begun at the skies and ended on the forest floor. A strike of thin, crooked lightening shot through the twister, the roar of thunder following soon after.

" Rin. Take cover." Sesshomaru called her in a shout, but kept his calm demeanor.

She only nodded her response, then ran as quickly as she could against the wind. She came to a tree and she felt her way around it. She leaned against it to catch her breath. When she had, she turned to the side so that she could see Sesshomaru again, but when she turned, a large mist of dirt blew into her face. She closed her eyes tightly and coughed as the impure air entered her lungs. Her eyes stung, but she opened them anyways, but later wish she hadn't as she laid eyes on the sight before her. She gasped and trembled in fear.

The demon was large. He stood well above the trees. He wore nothing but a mere cloth around his waist, showing all of his blood red skin. His muscles were more than visible as they protruded and bulged from his arms, legs, and torso. His short, black hair circled his face, chin, and joined into a long beard. Two large horns grew from where his ears should have been, and curved upwards to above his head. The most fearful part to Rin, however, was his grin. It perfectly displayed his long, razor sharp teeth. 

He held a sword in his hands, that was nearly the same size as he was. The blade curved sharply upwards with a spike on the bottom of the blade. The hilt was black with a strange dark flow of wind around it. A string was tied around the hilt, and Sesshomaru winced in attempt to see what was attached to it, but it was currently hidden behind the demon's arm due to the wind at the hilt. " Allow me to introduce myself. " The demon spoke deeply, and his words came out as growls. He outstretched his arms and bent them upwards, as if displaying himself. " I am Bonshoku."

Sesshomaru looked at him with little interest. " Introductions are not necessary."

" Oh, but they are. I always make sure my victims know just who it is that killed them." Bonshoku tilted his head back and let out a laughed that seemed more like a roar.

Sesshomaru still stood with a careless look. " Very well then." He then gave a wicked grin and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. " Shall we begin?"

Bonshoku lowered his head back down and stopped laughing, though the smile remained on his face. " Oh yes, lets."

Not a moment later, Sesshomaru leapt into the air and drew his sword. The bright light of the sun shone behind him as he descended towards the demon. He held it with his one arm and swung it fiercely when he came into range with Bonshoku. The demon easily parried his attack with his own sword. Each held with equal strength, causing Sesshomaru to remain suspended in the air where he had struck.

They glared evilly at one another. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. " What's the matter Sesshomaru?" Bonshoku said humorously. " Are you having some trouble? Allow me to help you." Bonshoku then threw Sesshomaru back into the air with his sword. Sesshomaru resumed his attack form as he fell back towards Banshoku, but he merely parried him and threw him back into the air once more. Sesshomaru noticed the attack was useless, so as he remained in the air, he placed his sword back into his sheath, then he released his poisonous whip. Bonshoku chuckled and blocked his whip. Sesshomaru's whip slashed against his sword several more times before retreating it back into his hand. He flipped backwards to push himself away and landed gracefully onto the ground.

Sesshomaru began to observe the demon before him. ' That sword. Even though he blocked my attacked, my poison should have at least damaged it. What is that attached to the hilt?' He thought to himself.

Bonshoku laughed once again. " And here I was, thinking this was going to be a challenge. Maybe you don't have a jewel shard after all. Even the lowest of the low demons would at least have a chance with a jewel shard."

Sesshomaru grinned. " Is that how you are able to fight? With that jewel shard that is attached to your blade?" A ray of light suddenly bounced off of the shard, showing it to the world.

Rin gasped from behind the tree. How hadn't she noticed that before.

Bonshoku kept laughing. " So you noticed. It is indeed very helpful. I wouldn't mind adding more to my collection. Now tell me, where might I find more?"

Sesshomaru scowled. " We are still fighting."

Bonshoku narrowed his eyes evilly. " Not for long." He then raised his sword in front of him and held each end in either of his hands. Sesshomaru watched as a small, dark purple aura started at the hilt of the sword. It then grew rapidly in size as it traveled to the tip of the blade. The wind that had surrounded the hilt then began to swirl around the aura and blade as well. Bonshoku then gripped the hilt with both hands and raised the sword straight into the air. When he began to lower it, Sesshomaru quickly drew his sword once more. Bonshoku swung his sword downwards, and with it flowed a powerful dark wind that looked like a sideways twister. It traveled fast towards Sesshomaru, who wasted no time in swinging his own sword towards the wind. His caused two parallel lines of flames to emerge from the ground and race towards Bonshoku's attack.

The two attacks collided defiantly. Some winds and flames shot into the air. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock when Bonshoku's attack consumed his flames and still came towards him. He quickly raised his sword to attack again, but it was too late. The sideways twister crashed into Sesshomaru, throwing him roughly backwards.

" Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, caring less about his title at that moment.

Sesshomaru slammed into a large tree. The impact caused the air to knock from his lungs and he could not contain the small groan that escaped him. He slid limply down the tree, but he landed on his feet. He forced himself to stand straight.

" Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted again. She went to run to him.

" Stay." She stopped at his command. He spoke with his normal tone, but she heard the pain in it.

Bonshoku began to walk slowly towards Sesshomaru. " Do you care for this girl Sesshomaru?" He held out his hand. Rin screamed as she was suddenly swept away in a powerful wind and flowed straight into Bonshoku's waiting hand, who caught her by the neck.

" No! Rin!" Katuru had now exited the hut and was running towards Bonshoku and Rin.

Bonshoku grinned. " Ah yes, I forgot about you. I'm afraid I have no more use of you." Katuru was thrown by a rush of wind through the air. When he landed, his hand smashed against a rock.

" Katuru!" Rin called out, but Bonshoku tightened his hold on her neck, causing her to silence and struggle for air.

Bonshoku then looked back to Sesshomaru. " Now Sesshomaru. Tell me. Where are the other jewel shards. Or…" He lifted Rin higher into the air. Causing her feet to dangle above the ground and her to gasp harshly for air. " …would you enjoy watching this pathetic human die?" Banshoku then began laughing lightly, then louder, until he was laughing uncontrollably. 


	10. The Battles Conclusion

The demon Bonshoku continued to laugh as Rin struggled helplessly in his grip. Bonshoku stopped laughing and looked over at Sesshomaru, who was standing before the tree still, but his face was lowered and hidden in the shadows. " So Sesshomaru, what is it going to…" Banshoku silenced once he saw a pulse emerge from Sesshomaru. " What the…" He studied Sesshomaru more closely as another pulse emerged. Then, in a glimpse, he saw Sesshomaru look up at him with blood red eyes and a dangerous growl. Then, Sesshomaru was gone.

Bonshoku took a step backwards in shock. The trees began rustling in the wind and Bonshoku jumped at every slight sound. " Where did you go!" Bonshoku shouted in a fearful anger. He looked around cautiously for a moment longer, then began laughing again. " Do not tell me that you ran away!" He began laughing louder. He then brought Rin up to his eye level. " I guess you are just a useless human after all…well, perhaps not useless, you will be very helpful back in the tunnels underground." He said with a sneer.

Rin looked at him angrily then spat in his eye, causing Bonshoku to wince in disgust. " My lord would never run away from a battle!" She shouted back angrily at his insult to her lord.

Bonshoku only chuckled at her comment and rubbed the spit from his face. " Oh really? Then where do you suppose he's gone to?"

Rin opened her mouth, but she could think of no explanation to say. She knew her lord would not run away, but she did not know where he had run off to either. She hung her head in shame for not being able to defend her lord. Bonshoku looked at her with a wide grin on his face and laughed at her.

A large rumble shook the ground beneath them. Bonshoku looked at the forest floor curiously. Then it rumbled again, and again, each time the rumble grew in intensity, as if it were coming closer. It became so intense that Bonshoku began to lose his balance. He stepped forward to try to gain balance. He then turned around in the direction it was coming from. Many birds flew from trees, and forest creatures fled past them in fear. Bonshoku gritted his teeth at the intruder. Soon, the trees began to shake, and the sounds of others falling could be heard. Then, a large object crushed the trees in front of Bonshoku and Rin and they both gasped at the vision before them.

The object that had crushed the trees was a large leg that was covered in white fur and had a paw in place of a foot. Looking up the leg, it led to an even ferocious sight, that caused Bonshoku to step backwards in fear. It was the body of an enormous dog that lead to a face that was twisted in anger. It stood upon only three legs, but kept it's balance flawlessly. From it's growling lips flowed a green saliva that dripped from it's mouth and burned wherever it landed. The only thing that allowed Bonshoku to recognize the creature was its crescent moon mark upon it's forehead.

Bonshoku grinned madly. " Sesshomaru!" He was shouting, but only so the words would reach the large dog demon.

Rin's eyes widened. " Lord…Sesshomaru?"

" I am honored that you would need to transform to your true nature just for me! Now then…" Bonshoku threw Rin to the side roughly, causing her back to collide with a tree. Sesshomaru snapped in response to this. " …let's truly begin this fight!" Bonshoku stood in an attack stance, with his sword held high. The blade soon gathered winds that surrounded it. The winds turned dark and then flowed into the blade, causing it to turn completely dark as well. The jewel shard attached to the hilt began shining brightly. Bonshoku then swung his sword into the direction where the large dog demon stood.

A large tunnel of winds emerged, through them flowed a dark purple lighting. The raced towards Sesshomaru. They curved upwards and hit him directly in the chest. Dark winds surrounded him, erasing him from view. The dark purple lighting struck several times, and the winds roared fiercely. Bonshoku laughed uncontrollable as the winds battled over Sesshomaru.

Soon, the lighting faded, and the winds slowly descended into a mild breeze. Bonshoku stopped laughing so that he could view his victory. He did not see his victory however, as there stood the dog demon, growling as fiercely as ever. Bonshoku began backing away again. " No! It's impossible!" Bonshoku shouted.

Just then, the sun fell from the sky as the moon rose to it. It's white light flowed over the dog demon, allowing it to glow beneath it. Sesshomaru tilted his head back and let loose an overwhelming howl.

Rin began stirring on the ground, groaning in pain as she struggled to sit up. When she did so, she saw the large howling dog before her. Her eyes widened once more. " Is that really you, Lord Sesshomaru?" She stared in a daze for a moment longer, before panic struck her. She looked over to where Katuru had been thrown and saw him laying there unmoving. She began to stand, but fell back down as soon as she did. She forced herself to stand again, this time succeeding, and ran over to Katuru.

Sesshomaru looked back down and glared with evil eyes at Bonshoku. Bonshoku raised his sword for another attack. Sesshomaru lunged forward and snapped at Bonshoku. A moment later, in place of the arm that held Bonshoku's sword, was nothing but blood. Bonshoku wailed in misery and fell to his knees. He looked up to see his limb and sword in between the jaws of the dog. " You bastard!" Bonshoku cried.

The dog appeared to grin at it's victims misery. It's green saliva soon vaporized the limb, but did no harm to the sword. Sesshomaru then retreated back into the forest.

Bonshoku gripped the remains of his bloody arm, trying to stop the blood flow that was pouring from it. He growled in pain. Soon, he heard footsteps in front of him and he looked up.

Sesshomaru, now in human form, emerged from the forest, holding Bonshoku's blade in his one hand. He appeared to be studying the blade. As he stood before the kneeling Bonshoku, he finally looked at him. " It is indeed a fine blade. It does not even need the jewel shard." Sesshomaru then pulled the jewel shard from the hilt. He then effortlessly threw it into the air, and it flew miles away into the forest. " Just as I have no need of jewel shards."

Bonshoku clamped his jaw shut and gritted his teeth. " Damn you." He hissed.

" Silence, before I change my mind to put you out of your misery." In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru released his poisonous whips and struck Bonshoku in several places. He then retrieved his claws. Bonshoku's body then separated into several pieces. His head, that lay alone on the ground, suddenly grinned, and remained that way.

Sesshomaru looked down at the head with disinterest. He then looked into the direction where he saw Rin thrown too, but didn't see her there. His eyes began to scan the area, before they caught sight of her, kneeling over Katuru.

Rin's tears fell upon Katuru's face. " But why? Why won't you let me?" She cried.

Katuru reached out and held Rin's cheek in his palm. He brushed away her tears. " Because, If I can't have you Rin… then I don't want to live. And I cannot ask you for your heart when I know it belongs to another." His words were struggled as he spoke them from his bloodied mouth.

Rin's eyes widened. She then placed a hand over his that was on her cheek, and rubbed her face in his palm. She closed her eyes. " Oh Katuru. I'm so sorry." She could not control the tears that came.

Katuru smiled. " You don't need to apologize Rin. No one can control their feelings. Just as you cannot help who you love, I cannot help who I love either." Rin's eyes opened at his words and she looked down at him. She cried even more.

" Please Katuru." She begged him one last time. Katuru simply kept his smile, and shook his head lightly. His eyes remained on hers, but she felt his hand go limp in hers. " Katuru!" She cried out at her loss of him and held him to her.

She looked up at the sound of a sword unsheathing. She saw Sesshomaru standing in front of them, with his Tensaiga drawn. " No! Don't!" She cried out and flung herself over Katuru protectively.

Sesshomaru looked at her with confusion and a little frustration. " Are you aware of what you are rejecting?" He asked in his stoic tone.

She looked into his eyes with sorrow in her own. She nodded. " I already told him that the Tensaiga could save him. But he…" She paused and looked down at Katuru sadly. " …he didn't want to be saved." Sesshomaru looked at her, then at Katuru. He then placed Tensaiga back into its sheath. Rin gently lay Katuru back onto the ground.

Sesshomaru reached out and laid his hand onto her shoulder. Rin looked at his hand, then up at his face. For a moment she saw his beautiful, angelic face. But then the image of growling dog demon flooded into her. She flinched from his touch and quickly crawled backwards away from him.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously, then unemotionally. " We're leaving now. " He commanded, then turned and began walking away.

" Wait!" He paused when he heard Rin. " Please, can you…" He turned and awaited her words. Rin looked back to Katuru. " …can you help me bury him."

Sesshomaru lowerd his eyes to Katuru. He then walked over to him and lifted his body. He then began walking away. " Let's go." He called back to Rin, and she quickly followed him.

Moments later, they arrived at a spring, that was dimly lighted by the moon. Sesshomaru stopped as Rin walked in front of him. She laid her hand on Katuru's face and gently stroked away a few stray strands of hair. She then reached into her kimono, and pulled out the lavender flower she collected while in the field. She placed it in Katuru's closed hands, then slowly backed away. Sesshomaru then walked to the bank. He then laid Katuru atop the water and released him. He stood right after he released him and walked away. But Rin stood still and watched as his body flowed gently along with the water's current, and soon disappeared from sight.

" We will return to camp now." Sesshomaru spoke as he continued to walk back towards the forest. He stopped abruptly when he heard a loud cry. He turned slowly and saw Rin crouched on the stream's bank with her face buried in her hands. Her sobs were muffled by her hands, but they still came out loudly. " We are leaving." He said again, but she did not rise.

Rin continued crying as she lifted her head from her hands. " Bonshoku didn't kill him…I did! I killed Katuru!" Her words were filled with sorrow as she screamed them. " I could have saved him! If only I could love him! She then bent over in weakness and supported herself on her shaking arms as tears soaked the ground beneath. " Why? Why couldn't I love him?" Her voice was weak now. She heard footsteps in the muddied soil next to her and looked up. Unfortunately, once again, the vision of the fierce dog demon flooded her mind and she crawled away. " Stay away!" She regretted the words as soon as she spoke them, and covered her mouth with her hand.

Sesshomaru looked at her with emotionless eyes, and spoke in an emotionless tone. " Do you fear me Rin?"

Rin couldn't rid the fear that consumed her. " Forgive me. I was just…shocked." She knew that he could detect a lie. She sighed. " Yes." She honestly answered his question. She cried in shame in ever fearing him. " I'm so pathetic." She then lowered her eyes away from his.

Sesshomaru looked down at her with uninteresting eyes. He grabbed Rin in his one hand by her shoulder, and brought her to her feet gently. " Do you think that I would allow a pathetic human to follow me?" He then grabbed her chin and forced her head upwards so that her eyes met his.

She still saw no emotion in his eyes, but his movements and touch spoke otherwise. She choked back a sob. " No." She whispered the words as her voice was still weak from screaming. She noticed his face moving towards hers and she closed her eyes in anticipation. His lips then gently pressed onto her own and she moaned in bliss at finally receiving his kiss. He went to break away, but she followed him and crushed her lips to his. She tried to rush the kiss, but he wouldn't allow it as he kissed her back gently.

She then reluctantly pulled away for air. She panted, but his breath was even. She looked up at his eyes. They appeared the same, but she saw the small sparkle in them. She smiled. " Thank you." She whispered, then leaned in to kiss him again. 


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't long before the gently kiss turned into one of hunger and passion. Rin whimpered slightly as Sesshomaru's mouth began devouring hers. She had seen much in the underground caverns and knew much about her current actions, yet she had never been kissed. Even as a little girl she devoted herself entirely to Sesshomaru and no other. When his tongue entered her mouth her eyes widened at the sensation. She hesitantly responded with her own and her eyes closed.

She brought her arms around his neck and tangled one hand in his long mane of hair. His arm held her in place around her waist and gently massaged it. She broke away for air once more, but he did not stop. His mouth led over her jaw, to her ear, then to her neck where it paused for a moment. She tilted her head to the side to allow him more skin and he took the offer as he kissed her from the base of her neck to the tip under her chin. He then returned to the piece of neck below her ear and nibbled gently with his fangs. She let out a soft moan.

When his lips traveled downwards her hands left his neck and hair and went to his shoulders for balance. He kissed as low as he could until the cloth on her skin blocked his path. He raised his hand from her waist to the bow at her side. With a gentle tug it came undone and soon he was parting her untied robes. They fell with silky silence to the ground and curled around Rin's feet. She shivered as the cool air blew against her skin, but she still felt oddly warm.

She gasped and looked down at Sesshomaru when she felt his mouth upon one of her breast. Her hands gripped on his shoulders, but she could do little else, so she threw her head back and closed her eyes. She thought she was simply dizzy when she felt as if she was falling backwards, but when her back hit a soft, solid surface she realized that she had been lowered to the ground. She squirmed a bit. It didn't feel like a dirt floor. She turned her head to the side and saw that she lay upon a pelt of white fur. She looked back down at Sesshomaru, who remained at her breast, and saw that his was no longer on his shoulder. ' He laid down his fur on the dirty ground for…me?' She thought curiously.

He soon finished with her one breast and moved to the other. His hand kept busy by massaging parts of her body as he randomly traveled it. It then raised to her bare breast and began to rub it smoothly. His hand remained on the breast as his mouth left and returned to his her lips once more. She sighed under his harsh lips and gripped the fur beneath her with unknowing might.

Unable to resist any longer, she brought her hands to his robes and pulled clumsily at them, for she had no knowledge of how to open them. He placed his hand atop of one of her struggling ones, and they calmed. He guided them in the correct way and soon she had the fastens loosened. He sat back onto his heels to remove his armor and placed it on the ground beside them. He then began to slide his robes off of his shoulders, and they fell smoothly onto the ground.

Rin watched intently as more and more of his skin was reveled. She had seen little in all the time she had known him, and what she saw now was astonishing. His muscles protruded from his chest and abdomen, yet, there were no scars. Perhaps that was not as surprising as she first thought, seeing as how he was demon and his wounds would heal at a faster pace than those of humans.

She raised herself and knelt before him as she slowly placed her hands on his chest. She looked up to see him staring at her with approval. She then looked back to his chest and gently ran her hands over it. From the top of his shoulders, to the base of his stomach. After a moment, her hands went to the ties of his last piece of clothing. She gently undid them, and they both raised onto their knees so that she could lower them.

She began to do so, but she didn't see anything as Sesshomaru suddenly kissed her. She found herself on her back once more and felt him settling between her legs. Although he had only one arm, he maintained complete balance over her, and kept his weight off of her. She encircled his neck with her arms and held on tightly for she knew what would happen next. He broke away from the kiss to look into her eyes.

Though his face remained stoic, his eyes were filled with so much emotion that probably no other could see. Rin smiled lightly and cupped his face in her palms. She brought his face closer to hers and lowered it so she could place a small kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes at her tenderness. She kept her hands on his face as he looked into her eyes once more.

" Are you untouched?" He asked steadily and she felt him push at her entrance for emphasis of his question.

His question and action was so blunt that it shocked her. She shook herself out of it. " Yes." She said lightly, her voice oddly failing her at the moment.

" Are you aware of the pain?"

She smiled. She was curious as to the reason to his first question, and the answer was soothing. She could not find words this time, so she merely nodded. He nodded in his own reply and gently began to push himself into her.

Her hands fell swiftly from his face to his shoulders to grip them tightly. He was gentle, very gentle, but that did not prevent the pain. Her head fell back and her eyes shut tightly as he continued to enter her. He pulled out, and entered again slowly, and repeated. Then he finally sheathed himself entirely. She choked back a cry, but her head turned to the side and she panted roughly. He remained still inside her, and she squirmed a bit at the uncomfortable and weird feeling. She could feel the pain fading, and the pleasure rising, but she still felt a bit awkward.

It wasn't until he kissed her gently upon the lips that the awkward feelings left her to be entirely replaced with pleasure. He pulled out and pushed in more roughly than before and she moaned into his mouth. Her hips raised with his and her back arched. He repeated the action, increasing his speed and force slightly. When he hit a particular spot with the exact force, she tore away from his mouth and moaned loudly. He did it again, and she threw her head back to cry out. His pace quickened and became more forceful. The pleasure soon began to overcome and tire her, so she tossed her head to the side and struggled for air. Her hands went from his shoulders down his arms where her nails dug into him in a firm grip. He didn't seem to notice or mind as he suckled on her neck, so she gripped even tighter.

Her legs could not rest as they rose to his sides, then slid onto the ground. He put his hand upon one of knees and encouraged her to bring them around his waist and she did so. He released her neck and returned once more to her breasts. She moaned again and her breathing soon became high pitched. She felt herself rising to something but could not find release. She cried out in mixed pleasure and frustration.

Sesshomaru seemed to understand her cry as his hand moved down in between their two bodies. Rin's head shot upright when she felt his hand rubbing her in her most sensitive area. But her eyes soon shut tight as that seemed to deliver the release she needed. She gasped in shock and relief as she came and fell back onto the soft fur below.

She could not register much else other than Sesshomaru's continued movements above her. Soon, she heard him grunting, and with one, final loud grunt his movements ceased. His body relaxed, but did not fall onto hers. Her eyes finally opened to see his closed. He opened them soon after and they gazed at one another.

She brushed the hair from his face then rested to look at him. He placed the most tender kiss upon her lips, then repeated her actions as he brushed her hair from her face. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips, and though he did not smile back with his lips, she saw it in his eyes. 


End file.
